


Дорога волка

by medichka_shani



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, Wolf's Rain
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mini, Ratings: G, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он идет бесплодными землями, всегда вперед, только вперед.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорога волка

Он идет бесплодными землями, всегда вперед, только вперед, и всегда впереди него бежит смерть. Позади — его новые спутники.  
"Куда ты так рвешься, Киба?"  
"Как ты выбираешь дорогу?"  
"Ты знаешь, что случится в конце?"  
Их вопросы звенят под сводами его черепа.   
Как — проще всего. Доверяй своему носу, слушай ветер, ищи знаки. Здесь скверная, мертвая почва, истощившаяся от бесконечных войн, погребенная под снегом и скованная льдом. Она пахнет ржавым железом, распахавшим ее и оставшимся в ней навеки, пролитым горючим, старыми костями. С течением времени все превратилось в бескрайнюю тундру — низкую, болотистую, перемежающуюся холмами и торосистым льдом. Ветер сеет острую, мелкую снежную крошку. Ветер несет чей-то недобрый смех.   
"Может быть, остановимся поискать пищу?"  
Здесь нет пищи. Земля леденеет, и голод и мороз сгоняют все, что еще шевелится, в города. Города пахнут по-другому — острой, чарующей вонью помойки, крысятника, гниющими овощами, сырыми матраcами, жирной копотью, виски в чужом дыхании. Спиртом и антифризом. Дешевыми духами. Ночью купола, покрывающие города, светятся тусклым сиянием, их можно разглядеть с равнины даже в метель, но они не в силах удержать сочащуюся из городов вонь. Ветер развеивает ее над пустошами, рвет на клочки. Ветер несет облегчение.  
И еще здесь встречаются рельсы. Рельсы пахнут мазутом, рельсы звенят тоненько и тревожно, когда вдалеке, в темноте, появляется состав, мчащийся с огромной скоростью и несущий перед собой сноп света. Рельсы пахнут близкой дорогой. Близким одиночеством. Близкой смертью.   
Ветер несет еще один запах — тонкий, еле уловимый, нежный. Сладкий и горький одновременно, заставляющий сердце биться чаще. Аромат цветка.  
Аромат то сильнее, то слабее.  
"Киба! — кричит сзади Хигэ, пригибаясь под порывами ветра. — Ты уверен, что ведешь нас правильно?"  
Он уверен.  
Если не веришь носу, раскрой свои глаза. Путь обозначен впереди так же ярко, как если бы его нарисовали светящимися красками, которыми пачкают стены пацаны во Фриз-сити. Насыпь сугробов образует дорожку, колею, уводящую прочь от куполов, через ночь, через стужу. Если наступит день и на небо выкатится бледное солнце, будет видно, как тени от заброшенных вышек и сухих деревьев, редко встречающихся на равнинах, ложатся всегда вдоль этой колеи, а не так, как им следовало бы лежать. Если выйдет луна — огромная, красная, больная — будет видно, как бегущие через нее облака нарисуют перистую дорожку, тянущуюся вдоль волчьего пути. Вдоль волчьего луча.   
Его луча.  
Если не веришь глазам, прислушайся к памяти.   
Киба осторожно подходит к останкам железного монстра, выползшего к волкам на своих огромных колесах, такого громоздкого и опасного раньше, а теперь наполовину присыпанного щебнем, обездвиженного и обесточенного. Обнюхивает и задирает над ним лапу. Это не просто метка — это знак. Бог даст, тот, кто однажды будет проходить мимо мертвого Стража, вспомнит, поймет и будет настороже. Даже через сто лет. Даже через тысячу.  
"Я теперь тоже чую цветок!" — ликует Тобоэ, когда они выходят на каменную дорогу, ведущую к мосту. В пути они пересекли уже немало таких дорог — заметаемых поземкой или песком, видели застывшие остовы железных птиц, но впервые дорога совпадает с лучом, и все, особенно Хигэ, видят в этом добрый знак. Когда они всходят на настил, Киба останавливается и долго смотрит вниз, в свинцово-темную воду. Расстояние огромно, но шерсть на спине поднимается дыбом — он не может видеть, но знает, что там, в холодных темных глубинах, еще теплится жизнь, и обитатели великой реки Сенд приветливо машут из воды гигантскими клешнями: "дуд-а-чок, дуд-а-чок".  
"Что с тобой, Киба?" — тихо спрашивает Цумэ, и Киба чувствует рядом его сильное теплое плечо. — Чуешь опасность?"  
Опасность, конечно, это опасность. Он думает: когда-то в другой раз мост был (или будет) дряхлее. Он слышит вой ветра и тоненький свист расплетающихся тросов. Чувствует широко расставленными лапами, как проседает настил, складываются опоры, лопается железный рельс посредине и вся конструкция съезжает в воду — навстречу выметнувшимся клешням.  
"Дуд-а-чок?.."  
"Куда ты так рвешься?"   
Куда — безусловно, сложнее. Он знает: там Рай. Он смутно помнит: трава и цветы. Море цветов, море запахов. Земля плодородная, обетованная, живое тепло, окружающее со всех сторон, и он — еще ребенок. Белый щенок, младший в своем роду.   
Счастливые дни.  
Земля его предков, земля белых волков из Эльда, стала кладбищем, и он — последний, кто ходит по ней, притворяясь двуногим. Это странно и уже почти не стыдно, но, быть может, он все-таки сможет на этот раз дойти до Рая — хотя бы на двух ногах. Ведь не зря у его человеческой личины упрямые ярко-голубые глаза.   
"Чего ты боишься, Киба?"  
"Я ничего не боюсь", — говорит он, стряхнув оцепенение, и это правда. Этот мост простоит еще сотни лет, он достаточно крепок, и когда не останется ни людей, ни волков — мост останется. По нему еще даже ходят поезда.   
Рельсы начинают звенеть, и стая, неторопливо трусящая по мосту, ускоряет ход — скоро здесь пройдет поезд, увозящий пассажиров из стынущих степей куда-то, где, как им кажется, их ждет более теплый край. Встретиться с поездом на мосту опасно — это тоже правда.  
"Мы двинемся следом за составом?" — спрашивает Хигэ, жадно принюхиваясь к ветру. Киба качает головой. "Теплый край" и Рай, который они ищут — разные вещи. И где-то за городом, который издали походил на изящное кружево, а вблизи стал похож на развороченное воронье гнездо, им предстоит навсегда разойтись с этой веткой. Луч уводит на северо-запад.  
Киба знает, что это к лучшему.  
Луч ведет их болотами, где под тонкой прослойкой бурого мха колыхается топь и ржавеют мотки колючей проволоки, ведет узкими вытянутыми холмами-эскерами, извивающимися, как змеи, где в расщелинах еще копошатся недобрые существа, не нуждающиеся ни в еде, ни в воде, но с удовольствием разодравшие бы на части того, кто неосторожно попадется им в лапы. Он ведет их пустыней, где ползают металлические скорпионы, а лапы увязают в песке. Ведет каменистой красной землей, на которой видны бесчисленные следы костров. Киба задирает лапу и мочится на эти следы, высунув язык, под насмешливые и понимающие взгляды друзей.  
"Ты знаешь, что ждет вас в конце, волчок? Знаешь? Знаешь? Знаешь?.."  
Сова, караулившая их в лесу, некогда известном как Великий Западный Лес, издевательски хохочет, неестественно выкрутив голову. Душно, нечем дышать. Нет света. Древние вязы, голые, без единого листика, сплелись над головой кривыми ветвями, точно искореженными смертельной болезнью руками.   
Сова повторяет вопрос, снова и снова, как будто бы внутри нее что-то заклинило. Киба думает, что он уже слышал ее смех.   
Когда он сжимает клыки на ее шее, внутри совы щелкает. Киба чихает от отвращения: из-под тонкой птичьей кожи сыпятся паразиты, а перья летят во все стороны. Однако он продолжает трепать сову до тех пор, пока механический голос не умолкает, а потом презрительно выплевывает ошметки плоти, пронизанные тонкой сеточкой, и стальную пластинку, на которой выгравировано "НОРТ-СЕНТРАЛ ПОЗИТРОНИКС, ЛТД. Разработка 4: СТРАЖ".  
"Это всего лишь еще один Страж", повторяет Киба, наступая лапой на высохший птичий скелет, обнаруженный в двух шагах. Хрупкие кости немедленно рассыпаются в пыль. Страж охраняет путь. Страж служит лучу.   
"Послушайте, — Блю старается говорить равнодушно. — Я все еще не уверена, что мое место в Раю. Но раз так случилось, что все мы встретились, я пойду с вами до конца."  
Киба кивает. С рассветом, когда стая отправляется в путь, Киба взбегает на вершину скалы, похожей на чей-то надколотый зуб. Все говорят, что запах цветка последние дни почти неуловим, но не для него.  
"Ну что, нашел след? — кричит снизу Хигэ. И когда Киба кивает, с гордостью объявляет: — Ну это же наш Киба!"  
Волки медленно трусят вдоль скалы, ожидая, когда Киба спустится, а он с какой-то внутренней дрожью пересчитывает их взглядом и чувствует странный холодок: он знал, что они все соберутся.  
Балагур и женщина с темной кожей. И мальчик. И тот, что и раньше был несколько наособицу и носил на груди крест.   
Его спутники. Его друзья. Его стая.  
"Иногда мне кажется, — медленно говорит Цумэ, когда они отдыхают в каких-то развалинах, — что ты просто дурачишь нас. Нет никакого Рая, и конца этому пути тоже нет".  
Иногда Киба почти согласен с ним, а иногда готов впиться в глотку, посмевшую изрыгнуть эти фальшивые, злые слова, но всегда сдерживается. На пути, ведущем через холмы, легко поддаться злу. Оно — единственное, что еще осмеливается обитать здесь. Оно — в равнодушных круглых глазах механической совы. В складках черного плаща человека, забравшего Цветок.  
"А вот мне иногда кажется, — робко подает голос Тобоэ, вмешиваясь в их разговор, — будто Киба и сам не против нам все рассказать, но пока рано. Надо просто довериться ему, и..."  
"Много ты понимаешь, кутенок!"  
На самом деле Киба считает, что Тобоэ уже понял больше, чем все остальные. Возможно, потому, что, не доверяя ни слабому нюху, ни колючему ветру, чаще прислушивается к своему сердцу.  
"Расскажи им, — мысленно просит Киба. — Хотя бы начни. Ведь сам я не могу. Не должен."  
"Просто мне кажется, — Тобоэ прикрывает нос лапой, виновато смотрит. — У меня такое чувство, что..."  
"Что он ведет нас в ловушку!" — рычит Цумэ.  
"Что он ведет в ловушку себя", — поправляет его Тобоэ, и Киба опускает голову на лапы, закрывает глаза. Мальчик. Мальчика он потеряет первым. Так получалось всегда. Но возможно — вероятность такая же крошечная, как песчинка в пустошах, покрытых следами бесчисленных отгоревших костров или как зернышко цветка, из которого потом прорастет целый мир — что на этот раз что-то пойдет иначе.  
"Да ну вас к черту, — смеется Хигэ. — Похоронная бригада и то веселей вас. Расслабьтесь. Мы же в Рай идем, в конце концов."  
Если не можешь решить, доверять судьбе или нет, просто иди вперед.  
"Рай... — Тобоэ подползает под бок, доверчиво жмурится. — Ты знаешь, какой он, этот Рай, Киба?"  
О да, он знает. Он видит его в своих снах.  
Видит поле цветов, от края до края неба, и в самой его середине, под низкой красной луной — тонкий высокий силуэт темной башни.


End file.
